


Private Lesson

by StormTales



Series: Hard Shoes [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno teaches Nino how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> For halloween to anon on Tumblr who requested this prompt. The inspiration that started Hard Shoes.

Ohno heard tapping sounds from down the hall. It was ten at night, and everyone had already left home. Ohno only stayed behind because an irresponsible reporter came late to finish their interview. It peeved Ohno to no end, but he didn’t show it.

  
At last, he thought he could go home, but the out-of-rhythm taping distracted him. Ohno peeked around the corner and saw the lights of the rehearsal room were still on. Out of curiosity, Ohno approached the room and looked through the small door gap.

  
Nino was alone, still in his sweats, and dancing to a waltz music. Ohno watched quietly and remembered that Nino was practicing for his new stage play. He had a role as a bureaucrat who refused to marry. Until one day, he falls in love with a bankrupted woman whom he met at a friend's ball party. Nino had to learn to do the waltz and numerous of other ballroom type dances as it was part of the stage play.

  
The only problem was that Ohno could see Nino was struggling.

  
Ohno leaned on one foot, causing the floor to creak. Nino immediately stopped and turned to see who it was.

  
"Ohno?"

  
He walked in. “Sorry I disturbed you. I only wanted to watch.”

  
Nino sighed. “It’s no point. I can’t get this count right.”

  
The music was still playing on the laptop Nino brought. Ohno didn’t know the choreography, but he remembered way back when he first learned the trick to mastering ballet.

  
"I can help you," Ohno grinned, shrugging off his bag.

  
"But I need the instructor here," Nino pointed out. "And my partner isn’t here either."

  
"I can be your partner," Ohno said. "And we won’t go by the choreo. This is a trick I learned when dancing with partners."

  
Ohno slipped off his shoes so he wouldn’t leave black marks on the polished floor. He placed his hand on Nino’s waist and held Nino’s hand with the other.  
Nino looked up, slightly red. “B-but…I’m suppose to be lead.”

  
"Like I said, we’re not going by the choreo," Ohno smiled. "Trust me. Just follow my lead and listen to the beat of the music."

  
Nino gulped and placed his short hand on Ohno’s shoulder. Ohno took a step back suddenly, surprising Nino at the sudden change of tempo. Ohno had noticed the way Nino would stay in a small circle, so Ohno led him almost around the entire room. He paced them along with the music but would occasionally enter in a fast footwork.

  
"Just let it all go," Ohno instructed. "Sometimes the best way to know a dance is to lose yourself in it. Not the fixed dance moves your instructor told you. Really get to know the dance style until you find your place."

  
Nino never left Ohno’s eyes as they continued to circle around. Gradually, Nino’s steps became wider. They strode, fluttered their feet together, strode again, and Ohno even twirled Nino. A wide smile spread across Nino as they both realized they were having fun.

  
"Switch," Ohno blurted out.

  
Immediately, Nino took lead. Just like Ohno, they danced around the room in even paces. Matching the music, complimenting each other’s spacing and speed. At last, the music slowed down. Ohno didn’t realize he was breathing heavily and was slightly working up a sweat. Their chests were extremely close, and Ohno could feel Nino’s breath against his lips.

  
Suddenly, Nino’s playlist changed to an cheerful Arashi song. It broke the tension, and they both took a step back. Nino wiped his sweaty hands against his pants as they both avoid making eye contact.

  
"T-thank you," Nino nodded. "I’ll practice again tomorrow."

  
"…oh, okay."


End file.
